


Bad Habits and Sad Skies

by Ryenan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drug Addiction, Gen, Not canon timeline, Recreational Drug Use, at all., dont read it at all, just character play in my own timeline, seriously, this centers around drug use so if you have a problem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryenan/pseuds/Ryenan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major drug use in this, just warning you.</p><p>Dean is fresh out of hell and is coping like he always has - silently, before popping four or five or six of his favorite pills. He's been doing it for so long, Sam has all but given up on stopping him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cas' doesn't really understand the things people do to themselves. like tattoos and drug abuse and purposeful intoxication.
> 
> Sam doesn't really understand the things Dean does to himself. like tattoos and drug abuse and purposeful intoxication.
> 
> Dean really does understand the things he does. like tattoos when he fails someone and drug abuse when he fails someone and purposeful intoxication when he fails someone.
> 
> Quote-of-the-chapter:  
> We shall find peace. We shall hear angels, we shall see the sky sparkling with diamonds. - Chekov
> 
> again: DRUG USE

Dean is laying on the hood of the Impala, staring up at the clear dark sky. The glossy paint of her hood is reflecting the stars and Castiel's puzzled face.

"Dean - "

"Shh. I can't hear the stars when you talk." He sticks his hand out towards Castiel, trying to pull him closer, but his fingers only just brush the rough polyester of the angel's tie. Dean whines and wags his fingers, finally catching onto his coat and giving a soft tug.

"Come'ere," He whines, "Come an' look at the stars." Castiel shuffles forward and Dean gets a better grip on his coat, pulling him over so that he can see him without turning his head. He grins and points again at the sky with his other hand.

"Diamonds, Cas."

"Sam is worried about you, Dean. And I find your current behavior...puzzling."

"Sammy is always worried. I'm fine! I swear I am."

"Dean...."

Dean struggles to sit up and keep from sliding off the hood, swaying slightly. His cheeks are brightly flushed, and his boots, which he sometimes sleeps in and rarely ever takes off, are laying in the grass.

"Are you intoxicated, Dean?"

"No."

"Dean."

"Just a little, okay?" He scrubs at his eyes and lays back with a thud. "What's it to you?"

But Cas is gone, disappeared to somewhere else. He doesn't care about Dean, Why would he? Not like the angel likes him. Or can really feel the "profound bond" shit that he rambles about.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sam."

"Shit, Cas. Did you find him?"

"Of course."

"And?"

"I'm...I'm not sure. you had best come and see."


	3. Chapter 3

They stand off to the side of the car and about thirty feet away, the angel and the blood junkie, and stare at Dean. He seems to have fallen asleep, arms spread wide and neck twisted uncomfortably sideways against the windshield.

"He took off his shoes?" The note of incredulity in his voice is such that not even Cas could miss it.

"Yes. But this is not his usual behavior when intoxicated."

"Yeah, It's not. He's not, uhm, well he is. Intoxicated. On something else."

"I don't understand. Has he been drugged?"

"No. Yes. Sort of. No one did this to him but himself. You remember your stint in the hospital?"

"That was an unfortunate time."

"Yeah, well, the medicine they had you on for your pain -"

"Yes."

"He's probably on something even stronger than that."


End file.
